


vkook is the best ship guys, this fic is legit.

by bigbootiedhoe



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 3some, Crack, Crack Fic, Funny, Furries, Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, H - Freeform, Kinky, Kinky sex, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Not to be taken seriously, Really Bad Humor, Stomach Bulge, The gayest, age gap, definitely NOT using vkook as clickbait, funny?????, hot sexy sex oh yes, lol, pride month, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbootiedhoe/pseuds/bigbootiedhoe
Summary: this isn’t meant to be taken seriously but please read it, my ass took 10 minutes writing it. 10 whole ass minutes. Writing this piece of hell. My eyes are burning and it’s the middle of the fucking night so you better read this and give me kudos. A bitch ain’t having it tonight.





	vkook is the best ship guys, this fic is legit.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



> guys please don’t hate me

Kim Jong Un stumbled into his bedroom, sighing angrily as he sat on the bed. He brought his hands up to his head, massaging his temples as he thought to himself. 'Those fucking Americans,' he thought. 'Always trash talking my dick. I'll show them how high and mighty I am.' 

"Master?" JImin asked as he approached the older man, minhyuk following behind. They were wearing his favorite outfit for them— cat ears and a tail, leashes and revealing pink lingeries. Kim Jong Un was quite the furry, and to see his two little pets dressed like this made him growl in want and dominance. 

"Nya~~ oppa, you seem very tense," minhyuk teased, "let us take care of that for you, nya" 

Jimin went onto Kim Jong Un's lap, grinning at his erection squirming on his ass. "Master, you're a little to eager, nya" 

He's had enough of the teasing. Kim Jong Un grabbed onto minhyuk and jimin's leashes, yanking them upwards. "esskeerit." He growls, jimin and minhyuk looking up at him with wide eyes.

They quickly take his pants and boxers off, discarding them onto the floor. Kim Jong Un's 15 inch cock springs up, and they both gulp at the sight of it. 

"Esskeerit," they harmonize. Jimin goes onto his right side, licking at the tip, and minhyuk goes straight under, nibbling on his ballsack. Damn, who would like that? His ballsack is all long and wrinkly, that shit is as useful as a pruned football.

Kim Jong Un groaned at that, because he forgot to put moisturizer on his ballsack this morning because he had to work on the nukes. He grunted when minhyuk bit at it and tugged hard on his leash. He could feel his dried skin starting to peel, and minhyuk just ate that shit up! Why is this nigga so desperate? South Korean garbage. 

Jimin wanted to one up minhyuk, so being the flexible ass he is, slowly started to deepthroat Kim Jong Un. But halfway through, he stopped, whining at the largeness. Kim Jong Un groaned in displeasure, and slowly brought his hand up to jimins head, before pulling back and pimp slapping the hoe making his mouth take him all. He wasn't playing no games, no sir. 

Jimin let out a high pitched whimper, bobbing his head, taking it like a grateful hoe unlike before, whinny ass. Tears starting pooling out of him, until he was pulled out by the older man. Minhyuk was pulled by the leash until he was lying down on the bed.

"Nya, give me it raw! Oppa! Give me it raw!" Minhyuk whined, needy, as he starting grinding the sheets. Sorry but Damn, bitch, can you just shut the fuck up? This giant ass nigga's already fucking pissed and he obviously gonna give your ass some dry fuck, so can you stop being a whiny and needy hoe? I fucking dislike how I made minhyuk but I'm too lazy to change it. 

Kim Jong Un aligned his cock with minhyuk's entrance, and started moving. He lead JImin ontop of minhyuks face and made him sit. Getting the idea, minhyuk started lapping his tongue, eating him out as he sat and squirmed. It was hard for him to do this, but he persisted after a few moans. Kim Jong Un's cock was too big that when he thrusted in, a lump would appear where his stomach was. 

He scoffed at minhyuk's struggle, "How pathetic y'all South Koreans are, the fuck? The north is superior." 

"The n-north is superior, nya!" JImin said, anything to please his master. He came after minhyuks tongue entered him. Kim Jong Un kept thrusting into minhyuk, screams being muffled by jimin's thick asscheeks, his body jiggling and his man titties flapping all over the place. 

Minhyuk came next, and right after his Master did, too. He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a butt plug, shoving it into his ass to make sure his cum stays in minhyuk. He winced at the feeling, he's pretty sure his ass is broken. 

The two boys fell asleep on the bed, and Kim Jong Un went into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and looked under his man titty. His concealer was starting to come off there, his real orange skin peaking through. He quickly covered it up. 

"Did they notice?" He spoke in a rough voice. For he, Kim Jong Un, was Donald trump. He put on concealer to cover his orange ass skin and took off the mask, sighing. 

"Korean men are so tight, my dick is all wobbly now."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on ig Leander


End file.
